


Rumors

by jeanhavocsarms



Category: HORIZON - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanhavocsarms/pseuds/jeanhavocsarms
Summary: I should probably explain these! I've been working on a story and I find that it helps me to write side things to get to know the characters better before I actually do the writing, if that makes any sense?Enjoy!





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably explain these! I've been working on a story and I find that it helps me to write side things to get to know the characters better before I actually do the writing, if that makes any sense?  
> Enjoy!

The guardian paced outside the princesses door, the scowl under his hood directed at anyone who dared look. His footsteps feel heavier than usual and small mutters escaped his lips. The two guards on the either side of the door glanced at each other but dare not say a word while the menacing presence was around. The door opened and the elegant princess and rose lady swept out, walking down the hall without a word. The guardian Genesis was at her side and a step behind within a moment. The guards let out a breath as they turned the corner.  
“Stars and hell, I thought he was going to walk through the floor this time.”

The younger one leaned against the wall, looking over at his elder, “Thats Genesis?” 

The older man nodded. “Yep, that’s him. Scary, huh? Young too, from what I’ve been told. But I can’t tell with their damned hoods.” The older man looked at the other, raising an eyebrow at the look on his face, “Well, spit it out.”

“They seem… attached to each other.” The older man snorts, a smack grin growing on his lips.  
“Yes, indeed, I’d say they are. Genesis is the guardian that saved her in the north, when she became Lady Mercy. Yep, pretty attached indeed.” The mans grin grew and the younger gave him a questioning look.

“Am I missing something?” 

“Some would say that the two are…” The older man looked around then leaned in, “More _attached_ than appropriate?” The younger man’s face turned red and he looked away.

“Oh.” 

 

———

 

Lady Kenna watched as the young Rose Lady walked down the hall, her Guardian close in pursuit. The way that guardian moved… almost like a cat ready to pounce at any moment. Valarie turned and whispered a few words to the guardian, who nodded. Kenna sniffed and shook her head. 

“So informal.” She murmured to herself. Lady Mave raised her head and glanced at the pair before looking over at her sister. 

“Does the amount worry you?” 

Kenna took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had worked with Genesis before but really only kew her by reputation, as a ruthless and merciless warrior. Her young niece on the other hand, had tendencies to be more… out there. 

“I worry more for Valarie’s reputation than anything.” Kenna answered. “We both what is rumored is impossible but… others do not. Still, I must say, they are unusually close.” Lady Mave nodded, her eyes narrowing on them. 

“If it becomes more of a problem I will intervene. We’ve dealt with rumors of this sort before. Besides, they know they Genesis saved her at Freycrest, maybe that will dispel some things.” 

Lady Kenna frowned, “On the contrary, I worry that might fuel it.”

 

 

———

 

“Aaren!” One of the apprentices ran towards the girl who winced. Aaren turned around, her fists balled and ready for a fight. She relaxed a bit when she saw that it was one of the nicer apprentices in her year. She gave Carlo a weary smile,

“Carlo?”

The other apprentice came to a halt, a small mischievous gleam in her eye that had Aaren curious. Carlo wasn’t known for being a troublemaker. What could this possibly be about? Carlo slung her arm around Aaren’s shoulders in a friendly way, which Aaren shook off. 

“Hey Aaren, I got a few questions for ya, if ya have a moment?” Carlo gave Aaren her best sweet smile. If anything, that made Aaren more uncomfortable. _Not a troublemaker indeed_ … 

“What’s up?” Aaren asked, less than enthusiastically. 

“Well you see it’s about your master… and the Princess.” 

Aaren stiffened, this could only lead to trouble. She knew that her master and the Princess were usually close, which was someone Genesis had always warned her not to do with anyone, _hypocrite_. 

“What about them?” She asked cautiously, trying to relax again, not very successfully. 

“Well ya see, we’ve heard things, and we’d like to know if their true or not.” 

Aaren’s eyes flicked around the area and she saw a couple of other apprentices, seemingly reading or meditating, but all eyes on Carlo and Aaren. Aaren took in a deep breath and let it out slow. She couldn’t piss them off any more than she already had, just by _existing_ , but she couldn’t give away too much. Stars and sun, she didn’t even know too much. Most of what she knew wasn’t actual knowledge, just hunches. 

“Well? How ‘bout it?” Carlo pushed, her sweet tone leaving. Aaren took in  a breath, steading herself before responding.

“Look… Whatever rumor you’ve heard… it’s probably just that. Master Genesis is a good guardian, and the Princess is…” Aaren trailed off, not even sure where she was going with this. What a shitty liar she was. “The Princess just knows a good guardian when she sees one.” 

Carlo’s eyes narrowed on Aaren and her heart sped up. Was that too much? 

“I’m not buying that, Aaren,” Carlo warned, “But I’m guessing you probably don’t even know, right?” 

Aaren hesitated before nodding. Sure, feign ignorance, that could work. 

“Alright then!” Carlo gave Aaren a good hit on the back, _friendly, what horse shit_. “Well I think we’re done then, don't ya?” 

“Sure.” Aaren quickly slid away, walking quickly across the law. 

_I thought the apprentices were usually trouble for the masters, not the other way around._


End file.
